


Des fleurs dans les poches

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Etudiants, l'avenir encore incertain mais riche en projets, Damien et Alex sont deux étudiants amoureux l'un de l'autre et prêt à vivre pleinement leurs vie. Aucune distance ne peux les séparait, et ils sont prêt à vivre ensemble les bon comme les mauvais moments que le monde leur réserve.Petit recueille d'histoires avec comme seul thème le couple Damien et Alex. Chaque histoire peut être lut indépendamment. Rappel des tag pour chaque OS au début des chapitres.
Relationships: Damien Lily/Alex Dusk, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Des fleurs dans les poches

Le vrombissement du train berçait ses occupants, les quelques rares personnes qui, au début de ses vacances d'étés, partait dans l'arrière pays. Armée d'un sac solide et d'une boisson fraîche achetée au dépanneur devant la dernière gare, la dizaine de voyageur vaquait à leur occupation.

Damien était seul dans son wagon, observant silencieusement le paysage défilé de la fenêtre. Ses écouteurs étaient depuis longtemps oubliés sur la table pliable sur le siège de devant, tout comme son téléphone. Une canette tiède de limonade reposait elle aussi sur la table, presque vide. Le brun était bien trop absorbé par le paysage pour finir sa boisson, ses yeux vert prévoyant les champs de blés et de colza défiler entre quelques rares petits villages.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, c'était Damien qui se déplaçait pendant les vacances scolaires. D'habitude, Alex rentrait chez lui quelques jours, ou quelques semaines pour les vacances estivales avant de parcourir le pays pour passer le reste des vacances avec lui.

C'était épuisant pour les deux alors Damien avait proposé de rejoindre après quelque jours dans sa famille, plaisant sur l'idée de découvrir le petit village isolé de son petit-ami. Il avait sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix des yeux de son petit ami c'était illuminé, les yeux noisettes du blond manquant de pleuré de joie face à l'acte. Damien ne pouvait pas regretter une seconde maintenant d'attendre de longues heures dans le train après avoir vu le blond aussi heureux.

Alex lui avait parlait pendant des heures de se qu'ils allaient faire. Visité la petite ville du blond, faire plusieurs sortie romantique dans les lieux emblématiques comme l'église de Coeurd'ange abandonné il y a une centaine d'année dans la forêt et qui donnait l'impression de sortie d'un jeu vidéo fantaisie, le cinéma du coin qui diffuse de vieux films mais fait le meilleur pop-corn du monde avec des glaces maisons juste parfaite ou encore observateur une nuit les étoiles en campant dans la forêt de pins et sapin entourant le village.

Il y avait une dizaine encore ailleurs que Damien avait noté avec soin sur un papier. Une vielle tours de garde qui faisait un lieu de rencontre idéal avec les étoiles, une cascade dans la montagne que Alex rêvait de lui lors d'un pique-nique, une ferme abandonnée avec une population de renard à moitié apprivoisée comme à Londres qui était plus selon les dires des locaux des chiens en manque de caresses et si il se rappelais bien un petit théâtre qui a invité pendant les vacances des troupes amateurs.

Et en attendant Damien était assit dans un train depuis plusieurs heures, ayant délaissé son téléphone et son livre depuis un moment pour observer le paysage. C'était agréable de prendre le train, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait le train. Heureusement qu'il n'avait eu personne sur les quais, Damien sentait un frisson désagréable à l'idée de commencer son voyage dans une foule d'inconnue qui lui aurait sans aucun doute fait louper la tranquillité et la beauté du voyage.

Les vacances rimées malheureusement avec devoir et révision. Damien n'avais pas à se plaindre. Il était en faculté d'histoire et pensait réaliser son devoir sur la ville natale d'Alex. Il avait encore une longue heure de voyage devant lui et il ne fallait que prendre de quoi tenir en relisant ses notes et ses cours pour rendre un projet convenable. L'idée de manger quelque chose, même un simple paquet de chips achetés une fortune lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Il avait prit quelque chose de choisi de rapide avec ses parents se midi, et finalement il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir mangé plus. Mais restait une heure de plus lui aurait fait rater son train et attendre le train de nuit. Il était hors de question qu'il reste l'après midi avec ses sœurs et leurs petits amis. Il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle.

Après une courte recherche aux distributeurs automatiques, Damien reprit place en compagnie de deux canettes de jus de fruits et un paquet de biscuits aux fruits rouges. Ses livres et cahiers de notes ouvertes devant lui, ses écouteurs diffusés dans la musique préférée et entre deux notes il restait de nouvelles pensées s'égaraient vers la fenêtre quand l'ennuie des études devenait trop forte.

Le train continuait de roulait, inconscient des problèmes de ses passagers. Ses roues heurtées dans un rythme régulier le chemin de fer, suivant une ligne infinie parcourant le pays. Malgré les heures de route, le géant de fer roulait seul. Lentement le circuit de chemins de fer était devenu qu'une ligne mince, serpentant dans des zones où même les vaches et les autres animaux en pâtures ne lui adressaient le moindre égard.

Damien avait presque de la pitié pour le géant de fer ignoré une nouvelle fois dans la gare qu'il traversé. Le brun s'étira un instant, baillant en observant ses notes et ses livres ouverts. Il n'avait plus rien à manger, et il finissait lentement sa dernière canette.

Il avait hâte d'arrivé, de pouvoir serrer son petit ami dans ses bras. Le temps finissait pas être long quand on était seul. Il hésité à changer de wagon pour être avec une des rares personne qu'il a vue mais la plupart dormait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à regarder de nouveau le paysage maintenant son projet suffisamment achever pour la journée.

Les champs devenaient lentement une forêt sombre et presque effrayante si il ne faisait pas jour. Certaines branches de sapins cognaient les vitres du train, réveillant sans aucun doute le peu de passager. Le train soufflait en commençant à s'élever, ses moteurs brulants d'effort. Damien avait presque oublié qu'Alex vivait dans un petit village aux creux des montagnes et le train semblait mettre tout sa force dans la montée.

Les arbres eux semblaient inconscient de la pente, toujours drois et immobiles. Damier prit une nouvelle gorgé de sa boisson, observant les sapins qui devait être une beauté en hiver, quand la neige recouvrait la montagne.

Les arbres passaient, les rochets et chemins de terre s'entrelaçait avec le chemin de fer sans jamais toucher les lignes d'aciers ou les câbles électriques. Entretenir la voix devait couter une fortune, Damien espérer qu'il n'y avait pas souvent des éboulements. Etre enfermé dans un petit village en attendant que le train et la route soit dégager ne serait sans doute pas agréable. C'était l'un des inconvénients de vivre dans un lieu isolé.

Alex pourtant lui décrivait tellement d'avantage. Bien que de vivre en ville et avoir tout à disposition en une dizaine de minutes suffisait au brun. Damien le croyait difficilement avant que le train n'arrive au sommet de la colline. Le soleil commencer à descendre, ses rayons orangés couvrants la forêt de sapins et un village aux creux des monts. Damien n'hésita pas un instant à prendre cette vue en photo, cette vue du village faisant une magnifique image de couverture pour son dossier sur la petite ville de St Hivernal.

Damien regardait comment le petit village semblait devenir magique, la plupart de ses maisons en pierres traditionnelles allant à merveille avec la forêt alentour. Une petite gare attendait plus bas, faite en bois et en pierre. C'était bien loin des gares de goudrons et d'acier qu'il avait croisé.

Le chemin de fer disparaissant dans un tunnel de pierre dans la colline, les lumières électriques semblants presque anachronique avec le village. C'était surprenant.

Pourtant, Damien pouvait voir un petit cinéma à l'ancienne dans une des grandes rues lui rappelant les vieux filmes en noir et blanc. Plusieurs tours de pierres étaient dispersaient entre les maisons et le seul immeuble, de seulement deux étages, comme si un jour ce petit village avait connu un temps de guerre. Cela ne faisait que rendre Damien encore plus curieux de son histoire.

Le brun comprenait pourquoi Alex aimait tant rentrer chez lui à chaque vacance. Cela avait un certain charme, et Damien était sur que le lieu sera parfait pour des tournages de films ou séries. Damien rit silencieusement en se rendant compte que même la dernière série à la mode dans un style médiéval pourrait sans problème tournée quelques épisodes ici.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, Damien fut presque surprit quand le train arriva enfin en gare, sifflant un avertissement alors que le vrombissement du train changées avec les rames sous ses roues. Il rangea avec précipitation ses affaires, froissant quelques notes au passage sous l'excitation.

Quittant le wagon avec sa valise et son sac à la main, Damien sauta presque du train quant-il vu des cheveux blonds familier l'attendant sur le quai. Alex lui sourit simplement, déposant un baisé sur les lèvres avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Après autant d'heure de voyage, Damien sentie son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine maintenant qu'il était dans les bras protecteurs de son petit ami.

Distraitement le petit couple commençait à s'éloigner du train, Alex interrogeant le brun sur son voyage tendis que Damien traînait sa lourde valise. Le train repartira dans une dizaine de minutes, plus léger d'un passager.

Un sifflement retenti, Damien se tourna un instant pour voir le monstre de fer repartir dans un rugissement d'adieu. Il avait passé un bon voyage songea t'il en tournant son regard vers la petite rue pavées. Le prochain sera encore plus beau avec Alex à ses cotés.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que plusieurs personne lisent mes histoires sans être inscrit sur le site. Tout d'abord merci pour les petits curieux qui viennent me voir et aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser des Kudos et des commentaires mêmes si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site! N'hésitez pas à aller voir aussi mes autres récits.


End file.
